


magic (magic magic love pow!)

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [58]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Yumeno Himiko, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	magic (magic magic love pow!)

"And... here we go."

Himiko lowers her hands, bits of hair tangled around her fingers. "Nyeh... do you like it?"

"I love it!" Tenko exclaims, and Himiko claps her hands. "You're such a good braider, Himiko!"

"Nyeh..." Himiko trails off, flushing pink. "You're nice..."

"Yoo-hoo!" Angie chirps, throwing open the door. "Angie is home! And Angie brought popcorn!"

"Hey," Himiko mumbles, and Tenko's head snaps up, racing over to pull the popcorn from Angie's hand.

"Hi," Tenko grins, bending down to press a kiss to Angie's forehead. "Himiko, can you pull up the movie?"

Himiko nods, navigating to the new Houdini movie. She pulls the blanket over her knees, pouting slightly as she bunches up the fabric in her hands. "Nyeh..."

"Oh!" Tenko exclaims, sliding onto the couch and pulling Himiko into her side. "Aww, are you lonely?"

"No," Himiko lies, and Angie slides onto the couch next to her, pressing a kiss to the magician's temple.

"Happy birthday, Himiko," Angie chirps, and Himiko grins. 

"Happy birthday, baby," Tenko coos. 


End file.
